1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a strap that carries loads on a user's shoulder and helps prevent slippage of the strap from the shoulder.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Shoulder straps are used to carry a variety of items such as cameras, luggage, guns, etc. One of the major concerns of such straps is to keep the strap firmly on the shoulder of the user and prevent the strap from slipping off. Regular wearers of shoulder straps tend to find themselves tilting to one side as they walk in order to prevent the strap from slipping off of the user's shoulder. Several devices have been proposed to prevent such slippage. Many items that are currently found in the art simply do not prevent strap slippage under even minor loading. Other devices work only partially, for instance if the strap flips over--as they often do--the slip prevention feature fails. Other devices have undesired side effects, for instance the shoulder contact point of the strap will tend to bend along its longitudinal axis forming a V, with the pointed base of the V digging into the user's shoulder.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a shoulder strap system that does not roll off or slip off of the shoulder under most conditions and that does not have undesired side effects. such a shoulder strap should be of relatively simple design and construction and should be easy to use.